Underground Pool
The Underground Pool (formerly referred to as the Cave) was a spacious underground cavern, located below sea level. It featured a swimming pool, large windows that provided a view of the underwater, and a ladder leading up to the Plaza. There were also entrances to other underground areas; a door leading to the Boiler Room, and a tunnel leading to the Mine. History This room was first discovered at the Underground Opening Party. At the time, there was no pool. However, it was later added during the Sports Party. Since the addition of the pool, the room has had almost no changes since. Pins Parties General *During most Puffle Parties until 2013, the Underground Pool becomes the "domain" for black puffles. It is transformed into a mini skatepark, with lots of graffiti, chalk drawings, and banners. There are shutters over the windows, and pressing a button next to the ladder closes the shutters, darkening the room, and causing the black puffles in the room to produce fire. *During Medieval Parties until 2013, the room was transformed into a treasure filled cavern, with piles of coins, along with various other treasures. Crystals protruded from the walls. In 2009, a large gate leading to the Ye Knight's Quest was added. In 2010, there was a second door that led to Ye Knight's Quest 2, and in 2011, a third was added, to Ye Knight's Quest 3. *During most Music Jams, the pool section is replaced by the Floor Piano 3000. Some balloons and ribbon were hung up as well. On the wall, there was a switch that allowed players to toggle between only the player being able to active the piano keys, or all players being able to active them. *During Halloween Parties, since 2007, the Underground Pool is converted into a "slime pool" with the water in the pool being replaced with slime. Pumpkin Lights hang from the ceiling, and, occasionally, jack-o-lanterns carved like fluffies can be seen "swimming" in the water, seen through the windows. 2006 *During the Underground Opening Party, there were speakers, colored lights, and a banner that read "MEMBER PARTY" *During the Sports Party, the pool was added, and there was a sign saying "NO LIFEGUARD ON DUTY" by the ladder, as well as a life ring on the left side. 2007 *During the April Fools' Party 2007, there were a few cardboard boxes. *During the Summer Kickoff Party, there were surfboards, lanterns, and Bamboo Torches here. The lifeguard chair was also added, being a permanent addition. *Prior to the Water Party 2007, a crab broke the glass in this room, causing the room to flood. The water was later drained, resulting in said party. During the party, after the glass was replaced, there were sandbags blocking the water flow, and hoses to drain the water. 2008 *During the Water Party 2008, there was a demonstration about how the glass was broken prior to the Water Party 2007. The demonstration was shown from outside the windows, operated by gears. *During the Penguin Games, swimming here was one of three events at the party. There was a podium by the windows, and various screens showcasing swimmers. *During the Fall Fair 2008, there was a giant purple and yellow colored carousel with Fluffy, Mullet, and a white horse on it. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the cave was frozen over, while the aquatic life that usually swam by floated by in ice cubes. 2009 *During the Adventure Party, the room was decorated like ancient ruins. Pillars, large ferns, moss, and statues were found here. *During the Festival of Flight, the glass on the windows were removed, and were boarded up instead. Various construction materials were lain around, some even floating in the pool. 2010 *During the April Fools' Party 2010, the glass windows were replaced by regular windows. There were also red and white balloons and banners. Additionally, the life ring on the wall was placed on the opposite side of the windows, and was also upside down. *During Sensei's Water Scavenger Hunt, it was flooded nearly up to the ceiling, due to rain water pouring down from the Plaza as result of The Great Storm of 2010. 2011 *During the April Fools' Party 2011, it was decorated the same as the previous year. Trivia *Originally, there was a sign that said "NO LIFEGUARD ON DUTY." During the Summer Kickoff Party, a lifeguard chair was added. When the party was over, the sign was removed, but the chair remained. *The kickboards laying against the wall became much darker in 2011. However, they were changed back to normal and then back to dark multiple times throughout the year. In 2012, the dark coloration was kept permanent. Gallery Graphical designs Cave 2006.png|May 26 – August 11, 2006 Sports Party Cave.png|August 11, 2006 - June 8, 2007 Cave 2007.png|June 8, 2007 - 2012 Underground Pool.png|2012 – March 30, 2017 2006 Underground Opening Party Cave.jpg|Underground Opening Party Instrument Hunt Cave.png|Instrument Hunt Sports Party Cave.png|Sports Party 2007 April Fools' Party 2007 Cave.png|April Fools' Party 2007 Easter2007cave.PNG|Easter Egg Hunt 2007 Cave Summer 07.png|Summer Kickoff Party Flood.png|Before the Water Party 2007 WPo4.jpg|Water Party 2007 Halloween Party 2007 Cave.png|Halloween Party 2007 2008 Medieval Party 2008 Cave.png|Medieval Party 2008 Water Party 2008 Cave.png|Water Party 2008 Music Jam 2008 Cave.png|Music Jam 2008 Paper Boat Hunt Cave.png|Paper Boat Scavenger Hunt 2008 Penguin Games Cave.png|Penguin Games Fall Fair 2008 Cave.png|Fall Fair 2008 Halloween Party 2008 Cave.png|Halloween Party 2008 Christmas Party 2008 Cave.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 Puffle Party 2009 construction Underground Pool.png|Puffle Party 2009 construction Puffle Party 2009 Underground Pool.png|Puffle Party 2009 Puffle Party 2009 Underground Pool light off.png|Puffle Party 2009 with lights off April Fools' Party 2009 Underground Pool.png|April Fools' Party 2009 I257248295 70639 2.png|Medieval Party 2009 construction Medieval Party 2009 Underground Pool.png|Medieval Party 2009 Adventure Party Underground Pool.png|Adventure Party Music Jam 2009 Underground Pool.png|Music Jam 2009 Festival of Flight Underground Pool.png|Festival of Flight The Fair 2009 Underground Pool.png|The Fair 2009 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Underground Pool.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Halloween Party 2009 Underground Pool.png|Halloween Party 2009 2010 Puffle Party 2010 construction Underground Pool.png|Puffle Party 2010 construction Puffle Party 2009 Underground Pool.png|Puffle Party 2010 Puffle Party 2009 Underground Pool light off.png|Puffle Party 2010 with lights off April Fools' Party 2010 Underground Pool.png|April Fools' Party 2010 Medieval Party 2010 construction Underground Pool.png|Medieval Party 2010 construction Medieval Party 2010 Underground Pool.png|Medieval Party 2010 Music Jam 2009 Underground Pool.png|Music Jam 2010 Halloween Party 2010 Underground Pool.png |Halloween Party 2010 Sensei's Water Scavenger Hunt Underground Pool.png|Sensei's Water Scavenger Hunt 2011 Puffle Party 2010 construction Underground Pool.png|Puffle Party 2011 construction Puffle Party 2011 Underground Pool.png|Puffle Party 2011 Puffle Party 2011 Underground Pool light off.png|Puffle Party 2011 with lights off April Fools' Party 2010 Underground Pool.png|April Fools' Party 2011 Easter Egg Hunt 2011 Underground Pool.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2011 Medieval Party 2011 construction Underground Pool.png|Medieval Party 2011 construction Medieval Party 2011 Underground Pool.png|Medieval Party 2011 Music Jam 2011 Underground Pool.png|Music Jam 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Underground Pool.png|Halloween Party 2011 2012 Puffle Party 2012 construction Underground Pool.png|Puffle Party 2012 construction Puffle Party 2012 Underground Pool.png|Puffle Party 2012 Puffle Party 2012 Underground Pool light off.png|Puffle Party 2012 with lights off Medieval Party 2012 construction Underground Pool.png|Medieval Party 2012 construction Medieval Party 2012 Underground Pool.png|Medieval Party 2012 Halloween Party 2012 Underground Pool.png|Halloween Party 2012 2013 Puffle Party 2013 Underground Pool.png|Puffle Party 2013 Puffle Party 2013 Underground Pool light off.png|Puffle Party 2013 with lights off Halloween Party 2013 Underground Pool.png|Halloween Party 2013 2014 Halloween Party 2013 Underground Pool.png|Halloween Party 2014 2015 Halloween Party 2015 Underground Pool.png|Halloween Party 2015 2016 Halloween Party 2016 Underground Pool.png|Halloween Party 2016 Christmas Party 2008 Cave.png|Holiday Party 2016 Other Original Cave Concept.png|Early concept art of the Underground Pool. Names in other languages SWF *Underground Pool Geographic locations Regular Medieval Parties Category:Places Category:The Underground Category:2006